warzone_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Invictus
Invictus 'is the fourth mission in Warzone: Iron Wolf II. The mission resolves around Calvin "Saint" Silex and other Predators conducting their first operations as International Black Flag Unit Terminus by infiltrating a timed FOB of Vanguard stationed on the Azores and to announce their presence. Cutscene The screen opens with a group of people taking shelter in a cafe when they put on the tv, where the government is broadcasting an emergency feed. The president announces that they are giving in to the Convention after the massive destruction of the Eastern cities, resulting in the official disbanding of all military units that are capable of international operations. The people all look either afraid or depressed after hearing the defeat and the results of the attack. It cuts to a voice over of Saint and Wolfhound over the footage of the raging waters in multiple metropolises, where people are climbing on rooftops waiting for rescue helicopters to save them. By a logo, it is revealed that these are Convention helicopters. Saint asks what they should do now, because what they've got from Martin indicates they're not finished yet. Wolfhound says that he needs to step down under force of the Convention, but they were prepared for an event like this. He has requested activation of protocol: Terminus, a black flag unit consisting of former soldiers operating under the Sovereignity flag. The unit is fragile, due to communications being minimal to prevent discovery of the unit by the Convention. That also means that for Saint and his teammates, it will be tough serving in the unit. It cuts to Saint walking in a graveyard towards a tombstone. Wolfhound's voice over tells that Terminus will operate idnividually, but all should have a common enemy in the Convention. To announce the existence of the unit to remote operatives of Terminus, AFO Predator paired with other Terminus members need to takeover a Vangaurd FOB in the Azores and upload a secret cypher so the other Terminus cells are also activated, as well as an operations playbook to make the assault seem as a terror attack. The scene now shows the names on the Tombstone, revealing to be Saint's parents. Saint tells Wolfhound his goodbyes, preparing to fade of the face of the world. Overview #Swim towards the shore and takeout the coast guards. #Scale the cliffside and eliminate guard tower sentries to establish an escape route. #Rush the complex (Assault)/Sabotage the complex (Stealth) #Infiltrate the main command complex, download the schematics and upload the message #Avoid the Quick Response Force and destroy the complex. #Jetpack from the cleared cliffside towards the watered stealth yacht. The mission starts with Saint, Prophet, Deuce, Locke and a new face going by the name of Glasgow in the water. Prophet remarks that the heartbeat sensor is sensoring guards a few meters in front of them. They swim towards the shore, marking the targets and taking them out swiftly, dragging their bodies back into the water. They continue through a creek, keeping out of sight of the guards, until they reach a cliffside. They note a few enemies around them, thus each one takes one out simultaneously, throwing the bodies in the water and climbing out of it. Prophet tells them to activate the Gechskin gloves. Saint pushes 2 buttons at the base of his index fingers, which causes the fiber on the gloves to spike. With the gloves, they climb the cliffside, which has a few sentry platforms installed. They split up in 3 groups of 2 to eliminate the platforms to "create an opening". Saint teams up with Locke and head to their target. They avoid searchlights of drones on their way to the target and once they've reach the platform, they deactivate the turret carefully. After doing so, they continue upward until they reach the top of the cliffside and regroup. They sit down, overlooking the FOB in the middle of the valley below them. A large multicomplex, Glasgow identifies the communications centre, saying that's where they need to go to download the operations playbook. Deuce responds, identifying a barrack and a drone storage facility, saying that if they could disable the exits of those, they should have less resistance during extraction. It's up to Saint to give the final plan. He can either decide to rush the communications centre or keep a low profile and eliminate resistance. Option 1/Stealth= The team will quietly stalk their way downwards, taking out hostile patrols without raising the alarms. They will disable the exits of the barracks, preventing reinforcements from leaving the building later in the mission. They will also disable the power core of the drone storage, preventing drone reinforcements later on. They can also decide to skip both buildings and directly go to the communications centre. If they do raise the alarms, the barracks will open and the drones will activate if not shut down and the mission will go over into the rush option. |-| Option 2/Rush= They make their down the valley, engaging the targets. The drones and barracks will open, making the resistance heavier at that instance, but once they are killed or destroyed can't be part of the reinforcements later on. They rush through the complex until they reach the communications centre, which is in lockdown, forcing them to breach it. Eventually, they are in the complex. If the alarms are down, they can keep their low profile and stealth, if not, all doors have to be breached to enter a room. Any way, they find the central room. Glasgow takes control of the computer and inserts a drive, telling them that the download of the playbook is working and that the upload has started, but that a firewall might destroy the file before it is able to play. Prophet in the meantime tells them that Vanguard Quick Response Forces are incoming, but Glasgow responds agitated that if they can't hold them off, it was all for nothing. The Predator squad decides to take point and ambush the QRF teams. They hold them off until Glasgow tells them that he the file has succesfully bypassed the system, to which Saint responds that they got to go immediatly. They leave the building, seeing another chopper swarm approaching the island (and the soldiers and drones if not deactivated during the stealth segment). The choppers prevent them from walking in the open, forcing them to go from building to building while fighting of ground forces. They are heading for the cliffside which they scaled at the beginning of the mission. Saint tells via the radio to "Stargazer" to standby for extraction ETA 5 minutes. Stargazer confirms, saying they are moving in position while a timer starts at counting down. They speed things up until they reach the cliffside, where Prophet shouts to check their wings. Saint pushes a button on his wrist-mounted display before jumping of the cliffside. A jetpack is activated and Saint and the others glide away from the island at topspeed, evading choppers in their way. They continue until they have reached an exponential distance away from the island, with no Vanguard forces in sight. Stargazer tells them they are close and Saint deactivates his wings, dropping into the water. He submerges, seeing a spy yacht decloak a few meters away from him and he swims towards it, being helped on board by a sailor. Saint says that mission was a success, which the sailor confirms, pointing at a guy behind a screen looking at the video they uploaded. Saint and the others walk over, seeing a blurred face proclaiming the secret message of Terminus. Characters *Calvin "Saint" Silex *Mike "Deuce" Fisher *Evan "Prophet" Demarco *David Locke *Riddian "Glasgow" Hall Achievements *'Like a Phenix (15 /Bronze ) - Complete Invictus on any difficulty. Intel This is an audio file that plays once activated. 'Man: '''Recording 3-54-2; Recovered audio file at August thirteenth, 2043; Date of recording: December second, 2042; Alledged perperators of the Terminus organization; Both speakers are currently unidentified. ''A cut to the recovered audio file is heard. Some static is cleared up, but the voices are slightly distorted. ''----'' 'Saint: '''Sir, Silex reporting. '''Wolfhound: '''Ah, good to see you here, soldier. In regard to recent events, this might be the last time we see each other. '''Saint: '''We'll be ready to go whenever we get the signal. '''Wolfhound: '''I know you're ready... ''It remains quiet for a few seconds. '''Wolfhound: '''You are the best we've got and I trust you to able to lead the formation. ----